Passing Notes
by Spottedleafpaw
Summary: Kagura returns to repeat High school, and she ends up in Kyo's same class! She makes him send her love letters, and when one ends up on Saki's desk... KyoSaki. R&R, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Passing notes**

A Kyo x Hana story

Now, people, you just can't ignore that they'd look good together. Really.

Kyo groaned as the alarm woke him up. He got up and got dressed. "Ugh, it's so early…" he moaned. He went down for breakfast. Shigure looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Shut up, Shigure!"

Shigure chuckled. Just then, Yuki and Tohru came down the stairs, holding hands. Kyo could not get over the fact that they were together now.

He ate his rice and darted out the house, trying to get away from those life-ruiners.

As he approached the school, he saw two familiar girls standing at the entrance. One was Arisa Uotani, the former Yankee friend of Tohru. Second was Saki Hanajima, or Hana, with her long black hair pulled back into a braid. She was a psychic and could send out denpa waves.

"Hey, orangey" Arisa said.

"Hello, Kyo" Hana said gently.

For a moment, their eyes locked. Kyo turned away, feeling the heat rise up in his face.

Suddenly, a very unpleasantly familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Kyoooo! Kyoooo!"

He slowly turned around. His eyes became wide as Kagura was running, arms outstretched, straight toward him!

"Retreat!" he yelled, as he scrambled into the school building. But Kagura still followed him. She caught up to him and grabbed him.

"Kyo, my love!' she crooned.

"Groan…"

The school bell rang. Kyo silently thanked the Lord and hurried into class.

He sat down.

The teacher began the speech. "Good Morning. Today we have a new student joining us… her name is Kagura Sohma. Kagura, please come in."

Kyo's jaw dropped to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" he wailed mentally.

"You may take a seat behind Kyo"

"WHYYYYYYYYYY?????!!!!!" he wailed again.

Kagura giggled as she slid into her seat.

She started playing with his hair.

Kyo was really annoyed.

After school, he bolted home and ran into his room. But it wasn't his room, really. It was Yuki's! He and Tohru were making out on the bed.

Kyo yelled. "What the hell?!" and then slammed the door as he left.

When he reached his rightful room, he collapsed on the bed. He didn't bother to come down for dinner. He fell asleep.

Nothing much, so far, I know. But things will make more sense in the next chappie. Anyway, just remember that I don't accept flames and stuff like that. Just enjoy the story. God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Passing notes**

A Kyo x Hana story

Loved it or hated it? Well, let's see…

A week of pain and suffering later, there were new seating assignments. Kyo sent a prayer up to God and waited for his spot. Turns out he's behind Kagura, with Hanajima directly behind him. Not a much better seat, but at least she won't tug on my hair, he thought.

As soon as class started, Kagura dropped him a note.

_Write me something, neko kun!_

He wrote back:

_No._

A pair of gleaming eyes met his. "Kyo…" She said warningly.

"Fine" he said. He got out a sheet of paper and wrote the following:

_Whatever you might think of me, I think differently of you. You can be nice and cool, but I hate it when you're mad. So control yourself better, and we could be better friends than what we are now. You're special and you definitely stand out. So be proud._

_Love, Kyo_

There, that'll make her happy, Kyo thought.

Kyo must have gotten used to Kagura sitting behind him, because he tossed the note behind him… right on Hana's desk!

She slowly picked it up, and unfolded it. As she read the note, she thought _Kyo? He thinks I'm special?!_

She blushed and folded the note up and put it in her book bag.

The bell rang, and she left the room, still warm. Suddenly, the light above her head exploded. So did all the rest. _I need to control myself more,_ she thought. Wait, control! Like in the note!!!!!

So he did like her more than a friend. She never expected this from _him._

Hana thought one more thing before fumbling for her locker. _Kyo likes me._

Kyo quickly ran to the door, only to find Hana standing there. Trying not to blush, he brushed past her.  
"Kyo"

Her voice sounded like a gentle breeze blowing through his hair.

"I'd like to speak with you" she said, in a voice barely audible.

Kyo had turned a deep red by the time they reached the cherry blossom tree behind the school in the courtyard.

"You gave me this, and I don't know what to think of it." Hana said, while pulling out the carefully folded piece of paper. 'What the hell is she doing with that?' Kyo thought frantically, turning an even deeper scarlet.

"It was for Kagura" she said quietly, reading deep into his thoughts.

"Yes" he said, tearing the paper from her hands and crumpling it up.

"I see" Hanajima said, her voice soft. All her dreams and sweet thoughts of earlier crashed to the ground. She had hoped to find love for once, but instead found sorrow.

That's when his lips met hers.

A gentle breeze ripped the blossoms from the tree.

The sweet scented cherry blossoms danced around them, making this one confession seem even better.

'Sometimes', Kyo thought 'passing notes can lead you to love'.

**THE END**

Ok, The ending was sortof mushy and all, but it's my first furuba fic, so cut me sum slack. GOSH!

Anyway, no flames and crap are accepted, and I just adore this couple. I know, I'm weird like that.


End file.
